This invention concerns a system to protect active or passive electronic equipment from radar detection, in other words equipment which transmits or receives microwave radiation, for example a radar or telecommunications transmitter or receiver.
Equipment such as those equipped with antennas, strongly reflect microwaves and, consequently, are easily detected by radar. There exist different devices which absorb to a certain degree an incident microwave, or which, more generally, mask the potential target from a radar beam. However, such devices, often with a very limited efficiency, cannot generally be used to protect electronic equipment, as they perturb both transmission and reception.